


[podfic] Letters from the Pomological

by growlery



Category: Pomological Archive RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Friendship, Fruit, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: From the desk of the Chair of the Pomological Almanac.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Letters from the Pomological

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters from the Pomological](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440267) by [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebomb). 



> for voiceteam's first! challenge. thank you to frecklebomb for writing this delightful fic, and for suggesting it to record, and coming up with the background sound ideas.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0bjlenl79334oov/letters%20from%20the%20pomological.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 10:27
> 
> size: 6.3MB
> 
> music: by the light of the silvery moon - billy murray and the haydn quartet
> 
> sfx: [typewriter](https://freesound.org/people/fellwell5/sounds/170546/)


End file.
